Eye movements serve to orient the visual receptors toward significant features of the environment, and in addition have been linked in various theories as well as in recent physiological studies with the development of visual function. An infant's ability to make eye movements must set limits on its ability to extract visual information. Little is known, however, about the development of specific oculomotor control systems in humans or in any other species, though eye movements have frequently been used as indicators of visual function in studies of infant visual perception. As part of a research program aimed at investigating the development of visual function and anatomy, we propose to use our existing eye movement measurement techniques, equipment, and software to investigate systematically the development of several specific eye movement behaviors (saccades, smooth pursuit movements, optokinetic Nystagmus) along with the development of spatial contrast sensitivity. The spatial resolution of the visual system is being explored because this may influence oculomotor performance in a number of ways. We expect that our results will not only more completely define an infant's early sensory ability, but will also provide information relevant to understanding the physiological basis of certain adult oculomotor behaviors.